


Fourth Dates

by Achrya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Social Justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Achrya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one time Bucky listened to Steve and Steve’s friend talk about intersectionality and had no idea what was going on, except that Steve’s friend is stupid hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourth Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Sam/Bucky  
> Notes: It is Samtember and I am made of nothing but love for Sam.  
> In which Sam and Steve are socially aware and active bros. They probably met at some manner of college protest or rally.

“I just don’t think think a lack of perfection means that segregation is the answer.” Steve said, dipping a fry into his milkshake.

Sam, the friend Steve had insisted he had to come and meet while he was in town, made a vague gesture. “Maybe not, but trying to tell queers of color that they’re wrong for sticking to their own is pretty fucking dismissive Rogers. Especially, when, generally, they don’t feel welcome elsewhere. We’re made to feel invisible on all sides of things but we aren’t supposed to stick together either?”

Steve tapped a blue tipped fingernail on top of the table. “But how can they ever become more welcome if they’re always separating themselves?”

“Do you think the responsibility should be on the group pushed down to force a spot for themselves, especially when there doesn’t seem to be much support from the queer community where racial issues are concerned?”

“I don’t know.” The smaller man said slowly, looking thoughtful. “I just don’t think infighting and splintering helps anyone.”

They’d started out with Sam asking his questions about what he was doing in the army and then Sam talking about the bakery he worked at and then things had drifted into them talking about a rally in Boston that was focusing on transgender people of color. Steve had said he thought a more united front would get more done and off they’d gone.

It was, as far as Bucky could tell, a friendly conversation and their opinions weren’t opposed exactly, but more like different ways of looking at the same painting, which was an analogy Steve would have loved. But he was far from an expert and that was why he was content to stay quiet and steal fries from Steve’s plate when he wasn’t looking.

It also gave him some time to come to the very important conclusion that Steve’s friend was pretty hot. He had an easy genuine smile, eyes that went bright and excited while he was arguing with Steve, and his arms were pretty damn impressive as was the rest of him if his skin tight t-shirt was anything to go by.

As it turned out Bucky was kind of into that.

Mostly the arms. 

Seriously. The arms. 

It had only taken some time away from home, not being half of BuckyandSteve, or being swept up in all of his best friend’s ‘activities’ (Steve was a tiny force of nature and Bucky had spent most of his life caught up in it) to get him to actually spend a little time sorting himself out. Not that it had changed much; he hadn’t gone out with anyone, male or female, since breaking up with Yelena last year. He just had a shiny new realization that he appreciated the male form as well.

“What do you think obligatory hetero army friend?” Sam pointed at him.

He blinked slowly then looked at Steve from the corner of his eye. “Is that what I am?”

Steve had always been an unintentional cockblock and it seemed nothing had changed since his last visit home. Steve didn’t even know he was interested in guys and yet he was still managing to mess things up. There had to be some kind of rule about how many potential dates one person was allowed to scare off.

“That might be the really dumbed down version of how I described you.” Steve glared across the table. “Extremely dumbed down.”

Sam didn’t look even remotely apologetic. In fact he was grinning widely over the rim of his drink. Bucky got the distinct feeling that messing with people was something Sam got a kick out of.

He could relate to that.

“If I say ‘I don’t know’ how much will that hurt my chances of you saying 'yes' when I ask you out?”

Steve’s eyes went comically wide. Sam choked and spit his soda back into his cup before setting it back on the table hard enough to send liquid sloshing up the sides.

“You sure you want to take him out?” Steve squinted up at him. “He's not very smooth.”

“What? I am all kinds of smooth.” Sam protested while wiping up the small puddle on the table. “There is no one smoother than me. Usually. This is not my best showing. I usually leave social justice and spraying drinks everywhere for the third date.”

Bucky nodded solemnly. “So that puts us at the fourth date then.”

He was rewarded with a beaming smile and a murmur that sounded an awful lot like ‘Lucky you, I put out on the fourth date.’ but when Steve asked him to repeat it Sam was the picture of innocent confusion. 

**Author's Note:**

> http://achryadama.tumblr.com/ my tumblr. ...it’s pretty bare but it might eventually be full of ideas and ficlets and...stuff.  
> Steve and Sam's conversation is based off some talks I've had in real life.


End file.
